1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment endoscope in which an arm equipped with a curving portion is provided in a state that the arm projects from a distal end of an insertion portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-95590 has disclosed a treatment endoscope in which an arm equipped with a curving portion is provided at a distal end of an insertion portion which includes a curving portion and a flexible tube. In this treatment endoscope, the treatment arm equipped with the curving portion that projects from the distal end of the insertion portion conducts a treatment, such as cutting, removal, or stitching of a living tissue in a body cavity. According to the treatment endoscope, the living tissue in the body cavity can be lifted or moved by the treatment arm equipped with the curving portion that projects from the distal end of the insertion portion, thereby facilitating a relatively complicated treatment such as cutting, removal, or stitching.